Tipe Siswa Saat Ujian
by YZLoid
Summary: Hanya beberapa tipe siswa seputar ujian. WARNING! Gaje, Humor Receh, Mainstream, dll. Author telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya! :'v


**Hai Readers! Kali ini saya akan membawakan fict (yang entah bisa disebut drabble apa enggak :'v) nista ini, ya... ini juga kayaknya terkesan basi banget sih hahaha (ketawa datar) . Ini juga mumpung saya ada ide aja, yang jika saya biarkan akan sayng-sayang, soalnya masih ada sisa 'hawa' ujian yang kemarin wkwk, makanya langsung saya tulis wkwk. Mungkin beberapa diantaranya ada yang sama dengan kalian mungkin? Cekidot sajaaa~**

* * *

 **Tipe Siswa Saat Ujian**

 **A Vocaloid Story**

 **Warning: Abal, Gaje, Bau, Typo, Author masih noob**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Humor garing- gaje**

 **Disclaimer: Punya Gua! (digampar sama yang punya)**

* * *

 **1\. Tipe Rajin**

 _*Sebelum Ujian dimulai*_

"Rajin amat lu Kai, ujung-ujungnya juga nilai lu ancur semua wkwkw" Ledek Dell ketika melihat Kaito belajar dengan fokusnya.

"Yang penting gua udah usaha sendiri, gak kayak lu, udah gak belajar, nyontek lagi. Bikin idup orang susah aja"

*Dell pun diem*

 **2\. Tipe Rajin, tapi…**

 _*Setelah Ujian selesai*_

"Arghh..! Saus tartar! Udah belajar semaleman suntuk materinya malah gak ada yang keluar! ASDFGHJKL!" Teriak Gakupo seperti orang kesurupan

"Emang lu melajarin yang bagian apa aja?" Tanya Kaito

"SPLDV sama Matriks"

"Lah jelas kagak keluar, orang belom diajarin sama guru itu -,-"

 **3\. Tipe Rajin (Bikin Contekan)**

Hari itu Piko datang sangat pagi, tidak seperti biasanya. Teman-temannya berdecak kagum, 'Mungkin dia sekarang berubah', itu yang teman-temannya pikir. Namun...

Piko menuju ke tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan buku paketnya dan selembar kertas, kemudian dengan cepatnnya dia menulis poin-poin penting dalam buku tersebut.

…ternyata masih sama aja -,-

 **4\. Tipe Belajar di Sekolah**

"Oy Len, mau makan bareng di kantin gak?" Ajak Rin

"Enggak ah, aku mau belajar Bahasa Inggris dulu" Tolak Len dengan santai

"Emangnya kamu semalem gak belajar?" Tanya Rin heran

"Enakan lebih belajar disekolah, lebih masuk" Jawabnya Santai

"Oh hitu…"

 _*Rin pun melengos ke kantin, SENDIRIAN*_

 **5\. Niatnya mau belajar di sekolah tapi…**

"Fyuh… Tadi susah banget, ada yang ngasal 5 gua tadi wkwkwk" Ucap Rinto seusai mengerjakan ujiannya. "Abis ini Fisika kan ya? Gua belom belajar sama sekali nih, belajar dulu ah…" *ngeluarin buku dari tas**buku Penjas*

"Lu ngapain bawa penjas, kan bukan hari ini" Timpal Mikuo bingung

"Eh…?" Tampangnya Rinto pucet. "Kayaknya gua salah bawa deh…"

"Ett… Makanya teliti lagi kalo nyiapin buku!"

"A-abisnya warnanya sama sih :' "

 _*Akhirnya Rinto mengerjakan soal Fisika dengan metode 'silang indah'*_

 **6\. Tipe Pencontek Apes**

Suasana hening menghinggapi kelas yang murid-muridnya sedang mengerjakan soal ujian. Dalam suasana tersebut tidak sedikit oknum-oknum yang mengambil kesempatan untuk menyotek.

"Hei Dell! Coba bapak liat meja kamu" Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei yang menyebabkan perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok pak, suer" Jawab Dell dengan wajah masam, takut apabila dia ketahuan menyimpan buku di laci mejanya.

"Lah ini apa?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sambil mengeluarkan buku dan ponsel milik Dell.

"Pak, saya niatnya Cuma mau nyontek lewat buku aja pak, gak lewat HP!" Protes Dell tidak terima.

"Kan udah aturannya gak boleh bawa HP pas ujuan berlangsung! Nanti temui saya dikantor!" Ujar guru tersebut tegas.

"asdfghjkl"

 **7\. Tipe Reporter**

"Kai, nomer 22-25 apaan?" Tanya Gumiya kepada Kaito.

"Belom"

"Kalo 44-46?"

"Beloom"

"Nomer 4 bagian 2?

"Beloman kampret! Gua lagi fokus dulu!"

 **8\. Tipe Budek**

"Aria, Aria, Ey!" Pekik Gumiya dengan pelan. Berharap yang bersangkutan merespon.

"Aria!"

"Oy Aria!"

 _*kacang mahal*_

 **9\. Tipe Cuek**

"A R I A!" Nampaknya Gumiya belum menyerah sedari tadi bung. Melihat usahanya gagal dia tidak putus asa, kemudian dia menggumpalkan kertas kecil dan melemparkannya ke Aria.

 _*tuing*_

 _*Hening**Masih gak ada respon*_

 **10\. Tukang Tidur**

"Neru, nih soalnya" Ucap Haku

*diambil Neru, terus tidur*

"Ner! Jangan tidur dulu! Kerjain sebisanya dulu!"

"Iyeh, entar~ zzzz"

 **11\. Tipe Dermawan**

"Haku, minta yang essai dong" Pinta Teto

"Sebentar" *nyalin jawaban*. "Nih!" Ucapnya sambil melempar kertas berisikan jawabannya.

"Trims!"

 **12\. Tipe Selesai Pertama**

"Ya! Bagi yang sudah selesai boleh dikumpulkan" Ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kaito maju dengan elegannya dan mengumpulkan lembarannya.

"Wuih… hebat bener lu Kai!" Puji salah satu temannya.

"Biasa lah, orang pinter mah gitu"

"Hmm… Sudah kuduga…"

 **13\. Tipe Selesai Pertama, tapi…**

Kaito diam saja menanggapi komentar teman-temannya, dia hanya membatin

"Jirr… jangan gitu dong, gue ngumpulin pertama karena udah eneg liat soal-soal terkutuk itu!"

 **14\. Padahal gak belajar**

"Yes! Lumayan! Nilai gua 80!" Ucap Rinto dengan riang.

"Bahagia amat lu kayaknya To" Balas Leon

"Iyelah, solnya udah gue pelajarin dengan sungguh-sungguh" Jawabnya dengan arogan. "Lu berapa?"

"Nih" Leon memperlihatkan hasil ujiannya kepada Rinto, dan… ya, tepat, 100

"Anjiay… Hebat bener lu Le" Ucap Rinto dengan kagum.

"Aneh ya, padahal gue gak belajar loh…" Jawab Leon dengan polos

 _"I smell bullshit"_ batin Rinto

 **15\. Nilai gue rendah**

"Aduh… tamat riwayatku, cuma dapet 68" Ujar Oliver meratapi nasibnya.

"Gua juga rendah nih… hiks" Timpal Aoki yang juga sedang kelihatan bersedih.

"Emangnya lu dapet berapa?"

"Hiks… 88 doang"

 _"*Sweatdropped**pulang**nangis*"_

* * *

 **Akhirnya... Setelah sekian lama saya ngebuka FF lagi :')**

 **Terlalu banyak 'debu' di FF saya wkwkwk. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk bisa membersihkan itu semua:v**

 **Untuk para readers saya sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji di Fict saya yang lama, mohon dimaklum, karena saya sedang fokus untuk... ya, tau sendiri lah :v. Tapi masih ada wacana bahwa saya akan melanjutkannya, mudah-mudahan aja ya ya wkwk.  
**

 **That's all, thank you for reading!**

 **Jaa~**

 **Part 2 maybe?**


End file.
